


falling for you-bughead one shot

by bettyjonezau



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, bughead - Freeform, fake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyjonezau/pseuds/bettyjonezau
Summary: jughead jones has feelings for the girl next door, betty cooper. he’s worried she doesn’t feel the same way. it’s a short simple one shot that i wrote when i was bored.
Relationships: bughead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	falling for you-bughead one shot

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at one shots, so please bare will me. also, my posting on here will NOT be very consistent

~Jughead POV~  
Dear Diary,  
I couldn’t tell you when it happened. It was an overwhelming thought, being in love. As a child i never experienced love. I never felt needed. Until that first day of sophomore year, she came in the crammed classroom. I always thought love was... cliche to say at the least. She proved the opposite to me. It’s scary. And at the end of the day, I’m pretty sure she’s still head over heels for the red headed boy next door, Archie Andrews. It’s getting pretty late and I’m tired, so that’s it for today.  
~Love Jug  
I closed the leather bound diary, chilling at the cold breeze passing through my room. I collapse on my bed, exhausted from the days events. The first day was tomorrow, and I was worried. I had pines over Betty all summer and she hadn’t even glanced in my direction. With these thoughts, I turn off the nightstand lamp, not getting much sleep. I woke up to the blaring around that pierced through my ears, groaning at the obnoxious screeching sound. I throw on an oversized hoodie and a muffin, going out the door of the the tiny trailer that I call home. The crisp fall air flew my hair back as I drove to Riverdale High. I was greeted by the familiar smile. She was beaming, per usual, her golden locks pulled back in a neat ponytail. J-“Hi” B-“Hi, Juggie. How was your summer?” J-“Typical. I mean, I didn’t do much. Just laid around the trailer, I guess.” B-“What about the gang you’re in?” J-“Oh, I left in May. So I literally had nothing to do expect go around town on my bike. That was nice, though.” B-“Yeah.” J-“So, you and Archie, huh?” B-“What? No, no. I would never like him like... that. I just.. yeah, no.” J-“Oh” She smiles innocently. straightening her backpack. B-“Well, I have to get to first period. Wanna meet at pops after school?” J-“Obviously.” She squeals out of excitement, hugging me tightly. B-“Okay, I’ll see you then. Bye!” She kisses my cheek quickly, rushing off to her 1st period. I feel the color rise to my cheeks, my whole body obviously flushed. I slowly touch the tender skin where her lips touched, my hands slightly shaking. I smile and bite my lip, Toni coming up to me. T-“Jones, you good?” J-“Um. Yeah. Just thinking” T-“Day dreaming about Cooper?” J-“What?” T-“It’s obvious. I know you try to keep it a secret but it’s obvious.” J-“I’m not- you” T-“You can’t even form a sentence while you’re thinking about her .” J-“Shut up.” She chuckles and pats my shoulder. T-“I’ll talk to you later.” She trots off out of the door and I watch her, swallowing. School dragged on, and I was extremely bored, waiting for the final bell to ring. When it does I bolt up and run out to Betty’s locker. B-“Someone’s eager.” J-“Oh, um.” I rub the back of my neck, staring at the ground. She lets out an angelic laugh. B-“C’mon, you’re driving.” She tosses me her keys and I catch them with one hand. B-“I’ll race you” J-“Oh, you’re on.” We both run out to her car, both of us laughing hysterically. We get in and arrive at pops, a smile appearing on my face as I see Pop’s face. J-“Hey Pop.” P-“Jughead Jones. I feel like you haven’t been here for a while.” J-“Yeah, it’s been a bit.” I stuff my hands into my pockets. P-“You know what, you both want your regulars? On the house” J-“Pop..” P-“I insist.” I slowly glance over at Betty. B-“I’m starving, but we’re paying. And yes, we’ll both have our usuals.” She smiles brightly which makes my heart flutter. After our short Pop’s date, we get out to her car and drive back to the school, jamming to One Direction the whole way back. I get out and hand her back her keys, walking over to my bike, groaning as I felt a raindrop hit my soft skin. B-“Jug.” I turn around at her petite voice, squinting my eyes. J-“Yeah?” B-“I can’t do this anymore” J-“Do what....” I was cur off by her running up to me, smashing out lips together. Her lips were soft and tasted like a hint of peppermint. We both slowly pull away, looking into each other’s eyes for any hint of disapproval.  
J-“You’re a good kisser, Cooper.” B-“You’re not so bad yourself, Jones.” She giggles and I push a strand of hair behind her ear. J-“You’re so beautiful.” She blushes slightly, causing me to smile. B-“Thank you.” J-“I only speak the truth. It’s impossible, you know.” B-“What?” J-“Not falling for you.”


End file.
